In an electronic device's operation processes, the processing unit therein usually generates a large amount of heat as the computation that the processing unit executes increases. When the temperature of the processing unit is too high, however, it affects the computing efficiency negatively. Thus, effectively dissipating the heat of processing unit in order to avoid high temperature is an important issue for the related industries to deal with.
As for the present electronic device, fans therein are capable of blowing air into the processing unit to dissipate the heat in the electronic device. In addition, fans can also take away the air heated by the processing unit. Nonetheless, as the power and the number of the processing unit(s) in the electronic device increase, the above-mentioned air-cooled module is unable to deal with the requirements for the heat dissipation.
Therefore, for better heat dissipation, the liquid-cooling heat dissipating module is utilized in the electronic devices. The liquid in the liquid-cooling heat dissipating module absorbs the heat generated by the processing unit and the heat is dissipated through the flow of the liquid. However, when the power of the processing unit rises, it is possible that certain liquid-cooling heat dissipating modules are unable to cope with it. Thereby, these liquid-cooling heat dissipating modules have to be replaced or redesigned, which leads to inconvenience.